Temptations of Secrets
by TylerPooseysbeta
Summary: She was a strong believer of fate and luck. She considered herself unlucky her entire life but can certain dragon slayers make her believe that she can create her own fate and destiny. (Gruvia, Nalu, Gajevy, Jerza, multiple pairings)
1. Fateful Encounter

Blue skies. The warm summer breeze. It was a very lively day. The ship moved steadily towards it's final destination in Fiore. A girl was still debating on the fact whether she should stay here or go back. She stood up and looked at the distant town, here she was doing something she promised herself she would never do. She had no desire to see him but things had changed. Circumstances were different now. She had to find him and tell him what had happened all those years ago.

* * *

Frosch and Lector were out shopping for new clothes. "Hey Fro, how does this look on me?" Lector turned around to face Frosch, who wasn't there and started to wander about on his own again.

"FROOOOO" Lector yelled, he had managed to lose him again. Fuck! If Rogue found out about this then it would be the end for him. So like wise he started looking for his friend around the busy market place.

"Well, hello" the new visitor greeted a rather odd looking creature. A cat perhaps or a pink frog? She wasn't sure exactly.

"Hello to you too" the small creature replied to the girl, who smiled warmly at him.

"You look lost, are you going somewhere?" she asked him.

"I'm not lost just out for some shopping" he said.

"Oh wow, you're so responsible." After hearing those words tears started to form in his eyes.

"Truth is I am lost and I don't know how to get back." The girl picked Frosch up and hugged him.

"I'll help you get home little one, I promise" she said smiling at Frosch "Now which way should we go? Should we go left?"

"Fro, thinks so too" Frosch said happily because someone was helping him.

Lector was tired and gave up but it was going to get dark soon seems like had no choice but to tell Sting and Rogue.

"We go left right?" she asked Frosch, who nodded in response.

She started walking towards that direction. Honestly she just arrived to this town and she had no idea where the little one lived but she promised him that she would get him home safely. She kept walking until she saw another cat, but this one was brown and wearing a vest. She walked towards the other cat and followed him to where he was going.

* * *

Sting was lounging in his throne and slacking off while Rogue was reading a book not so far away from him. Rogue suddenly slammed his book down which woke Sting up

"Hey what the fuck? I was having a nice nap right there" He yelled at Rogue who was fuming as well.

"The suns almost down Frosch and Lector aren't home yet. What if something bad happened to them? Or what if they got lost?" he shouted back, just then the door opened and Lector stepped in.

"See nothing to worry about. Hey buddy what took you so long? Where's Frosch?" he asked turning to look at the exceed who looked pale.

"Well, he- I. Well I. Frosch wandered away again and I looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him" He said while taking shelter behind Sting.

"HE WHAT!?" Rogue demanded and started panicking

"Lector how many times do I have to remind you? He has no sense of direction what so ever. Fuck! To think that he is out there somewhere lost and scared. Lector if I can't find I swear I'm gonna-" his words were cut short as there was a polite knock on the door. Sting and Rogue ran to open the door hoping that some sort of a miracle had happened and Frosch made it back on his own but when they opened the door only to find a young woman standing there. The girl looked oddly familiar, but they had never seen her but some how familiar.

"Hello" she said looking shyly under her long lashes.

"You were being very loud and I couldn't help but over hear that you were looking for someone named Frosch?" she asked  
Rogue lost all his composure and yelled to her face "If you know where he is. You should tell me where he is before I end yo-" His threat was cut short as he was pulled off from her and thrown a short distance away.

"Is that how you talk to a girl? Huh quit you're bitching." Sting yelled at his comrade. "Well yes have you seen him by any chance?" he asked politely

"Well….." the girl trailed away before pulling something pink out of her blouse. Sting and Rogue momentarily panicked thinking she was some sort of groupie who wanted to have a skin show but then they saw Frosch.

"Oh Thank God! Frosch" Rogue yelled before he pulled him into a tight hug and started sobbing. "Thank you. Oh you're an angel" Rogue said to the girl who smiled.

"I'm glad that I could help" she said with a smile and turned to leave when Rogue stopped her.

"Hey wait, you helped me so much. I must return the favor." He said with a sincere smile.

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch said as he wriggled out of Rogue to her again. "Fro, wanted to thank you for your kindness"

Rogue couldn't help but be a little jealous but he calmed himself down. This girl did help him get his best friend back. So he forced a smile but it was killing him on the inside. Frosch finally let go of her, Rogue was relieved. He turned to Sting to show that his best friend didn't leave him only to find Sting looking at the girl with a lot of concentration. The girl put Frosch down and this time picked Lector up.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" she asked Lector, this caused Sting to snap out of his daze.

Lector who was usually pained when other humans coddled him was **_enjoying_** it? What? Sting watched in disbelief as his best friend acted all innocent and shit and nuzzled against her breasts. He started to think about them, when he realized what he was doing he turned away and tried to look somewhere else. She did have pretty nice boobs. No! Sting this isn't right, he thought to himself. He mentally kicked himself and called himself a pervert but as he looked at her, his eyes dropped to her chest. Oh God! No please. Finally she let Lector go and patted the two exceeds on the head.

"Well I should get going. Take care of yourself. Bye" she smiled and waved before turning her back and was about to walk.

"Wait!" Rogue yelled causing her to turn around.

"Yes?" she asked

"I forgot to ask what is your name and are you new in town?" he asked looking at her with narrow eyes.

"I'm Sara and yes I'm new in town. I just arrived today" she said with a smile. Her smile was a genuine smile, it almost made the two boys want to smile.

"It's getting late I have to go, maybe I'll see you two around ummmm?" she trailed away.

"Oh yeah I'm uh- I'm Sting" The blonde boy said nervously, why was he so nervous?

"I'm Rogue" The raven haired boy replied with a soft smile.

"Ah, I see. Sting and Rogue eh? well see you around. Bye" she smiled cheerfully at them and walked away.

 _Strange_. Sting thought as he sat on his bed later that night. His encounter with that girl really bothered him. It felt like he had seen this girl somewhere or a person like her. She resembles someone. He just can't put his finger on who that person is.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is my second story that I've started. I literally found my password after a year, *Sigh* But well here goes nothing. Please Review, Follow and Favorite. Thank you in advance you lovely people.**


	2. Survival

Natsu and Gray were bickering about something stupid. Lucy sighed in defeat she was bored out of her mind. The room was mostly empty because everyone had taken most of the good jobs and were out. For some reason Natsu wasn't ready to go for work yet. She had rent to pay and she needed money. Maybe she should take a job alone but Happy, Lucy and Natsu were a team and going on without the two knuckle heads did not seem right. Lucy was occupied in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open. She saw a brunette walk to the counter. From the back she almost looked like Cana but with Juvia's hair. Did Cana get a hair cut without her? She couldn't have, if she did need one she would've come to her and asked cancer to do it, come to think of that Cana was taller and if it wasn't Cana who was this. The girl was speaking to Mirajane who looked sort of shocked. Lucy stood up to go and inspect the stranger when a hand came out of nowhere pulled her into the brawl.

* * *

"I'm looking for Makarov Dreyar. Is he here?" the visitor asked Mirajane who was shocked.

"Come with me" Mirajane whispered her voice was barely audible. The two women walked towards the halls into the archive room where the master was sitting on a table and snoozing.

"Master? Master!" Mirajane shook him a little, causing him to wake up with a start but all of that was forgiven when Mirajane smiled.

"What is it Mira?" he asked grumpily, Mirajane pointed at the new visitor. Makarov's eyes bulged out.

"Cana! Did you get a hair cut?" he yelled at her. Cana? Who was that?

"No sir, I'm afraid you thought of me as a different person. My name is Sara and I'm here to look for my father" she said looking at the old master who was panicking internally. He sighed in disbelief, not another one.

"Would his name be Gildarts by any chance?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said with a sad expression.

"What's wrong? you don't seem too happy about the fact that you found your father" Makarov remarked at the young girls expression.

"Well you see I really never bothered to find him because he was never present during my childhood. My mother, Marie was murdered a year after I was born. I was brought up in an orphanage. By the time I was seven the orphanage that I lived in was attacked by a dark guild. All the children were taken captive and sold to rich families. I was sold to a man named Stephen Alkaev, he was a kind and gentle man who taught me about magic, taught me how to read and write, taught me no matter what happens we should never take whatever we have for granted. That man loved me and raised me as his own daughter and I couldn't have asked for anything more. He was murdered a few days before. It was the same person who killed my mother, attacked the orphanage and now he killed my foster father. It was the same dark guild. So I looked around in articles and news papers turns out the previous guild master was the father of the current guild master. The previous master was killed by Gildarts. They know that I am his child. This all happened because of him but I don't blame him, he was just doing his job but I need help. If I had been capable of taking out an entire guild myself then I would have. I'm not strong enough. Fairy tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. Please you have to help me." She said looking at Makarov with pleading eyes.

* * *

"Cana you won't believe what happened!" Lisanna yelled as she ran towards the dark haired girl that was busy pouring herself her third drink after getting back from that stupid job she had taken up.

"Jeez! What could be more important than my drink" Cana asked with a groan.

"Well you might actually have a little sister actually" she said with a smile, causing Cana to spit her beer out.

"What? Did you say _**little sister**_? Did Gildarts get another woman knocked up? Even though he's an old man?" Cana yelled in disbelief.

"Well she's just a year younger than you. She's right here talking to the master isn't it nice?" she piped up but to her surprise Cana's mouth twisted into a snarl. She looked far from happy. Maybe she was just a little shocked and unconvinced but to her surprise Cana downed the rest of her beer, slammed the glass down and marched into the archive room. She looked as if she was out for blood.

* * *

Lector suddenly woke up with a start as if he had a bad dream. He groaned and sat up. Why do I feel this way? As if something bad is happening. He looked at Sting who was fast asleep. His mouth was hanging open and he was drooling. What a champ. Lector groaned once more. Maybe he's just thirsty and he needs a glass of water. Suddenly he heard a noise just outside the room, Lector panicked and shook Sting.

"Sting! Wake up there's someone at the door! Sting!" He tried shaking him. Sting groaned but he didn't wake up. Lector had no choice, he repeatedly started hitting his face causing Sting to sit upright.

"Whaaaa! WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sting yelled out. He looked at Lector with great annoyance.

"Sting there's someone behind the door" Lector whispered. Sting rolled his eyes, just then the door creaked and opened on it's own. Lector panicked and hid behind Sting who was freaking out himself. It was pitch black nothing could be seen. Sting used his light magic only to see Frosch standing there.

"FROSCH! Jeez! You scared the crap out of us" Sting sighed in relief but to his surprise he saw Frosch was crying. Lector jumped off of the bed and pulled Frosch into the room. Frosch was shaking, he was very scared.

"Hey Fro what's wrong? Where's Rogue? Why are you so out late at night" Lector asked.

"Fro thinks something bad is going to happen." Frosch replied while rubbing his eyes. Lector knew he felt the same as he did. For some reason Lector felt like walking around town but it was raining rather heavily. Could it be that someone was actually calling out to them?

"Sting I know this might seem crazy but we have to go out. Please. I'm having the same feeling as Frosch. Please Sting" Lector pleaded with Sting.

Sting was utterly confused but for some reason Lector had been crying as well. Sting got out of bed and put his clothes on. Just then Rogue dashed into his room.

"Froosch! Why are you crying? Did Sting do something to you? Huh? Frosch…" Rogue stopped mid sentence because Frosch was crying pretty badly.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at Sting.

"I don't know why but they want to go out as if something bad is happening. The weather seems like shit, it's extremely stupid to go out but they're both worried so it's a pretty good reason, we have to go" Sting said while patting Lector on the head.

* * *

They were walking around town, it was pouring hard. They could barely see shit. Sting couldn't smell shit, the rain had fucked it all up. They kept on walking but they didn't see anything out of the ordinary, Suddenly Lector stopped in his tracks and froze. Frosch was going through the same shock.

"Sting run left! We have to help _**her**_! RUN!" He yelled at Sting who was just pa at this paranoid at this point. _Who the fuck needed their help_? Lector and Frosch were in the air. Sting and Rogue followed suit and suddenly he could hear it. The sinister laughter, He could smell it, the fear, the despair, the blood suddenly he came to a halt and he realized what was happening. The horrific scene that was taking place in front of his eyes.

" _ **White Dragon's Roar**_ " he shouted without a second thought. Some of them were affected by it the rest had bolted dropping her limp body on the floor as if she was a doll. Frosch and Lector were scared it was evident on their faces. Were they too late? They landed and ran towards her.

"Hey wake up! Please wake up!" Lector said shaking her slowly but she didn't move her body was almost lifeless. Sting was scared. He clearly saw the horrific things that had taken place. He walked over next to Lector and Frosch and sat down. Rogue was too scared to move. Sting pressed his ear on her chest. Her heart was beating but it was so weak.

"They denied me, the fairies they denied me" she mumbled and a single tear fell from her eyes. Sting couldn't waste anymore time they needed to treat her wounds. Her survival came first. He picked her up in his arms and started walking back. He couldn't deal with those cunts that did this to her now but he swore he would skin each and every one of them. Sting was angry, very angry. Rogue walked over to one of the wounded attackers and dragged the man by his hair.

* * *

"Sting, do you think she'll be okay?" Lector asked looking at Sting. Sting was looking at her face which was beaten up. Sting was somewhat pained by the sight. Her breathing was shallow. Sting really wasn't sure whether she would make it through the night.

"I don't know buddy we'll just have wait and see" Sting said softly to his exceed. He couldn't assure his friend with comforting words or deceive him with false hope. How cruel was this world that they had to wait for someone to either survive or die. Lector was upset and so was Frosch.

* * *

"Tell me! Tell me who did this" Rogue yelled at the man who was sitting on a chair. But the man merely laughed.

"Kill me! Go ahead do it" he said laughing which provoked Rogue even more. He landed another punch to the man who laughed harder.

"You bastard I'm going to end you" Rogue snarled as he grabbed the man by his hair but the man laughed.

"Do you think I'm scared? She's not going to live and I've done my job. My master is going to be happy with me" he said laughing like a maniac, Rogue snapped he was going to kill him for real this time but suddenly a hand stopped him. Rogue looked to see who it was.

"Step aside Rogue, I'll handle this. Frosch needs you. He can't watch a woman die like a dog on his own" Minerva said as she walked over beside him. Rogue looked at the woman and nodded, he knew Minerva would make this man wish he wasn't ever born. Without a word Rogue had left the room and as soon as he did a scream pierced through the air. Minerva was the right woman for this, Rogue smirked and went upstairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have woken you up at this late hour but this is a case of emergency" Sting said to Yukino. Yukino was upset. How could someone do this to a woman? She couldn't help but shed tears for this stranger. Whoever she was, she meant a lot to Lector and Frosch. She knew the exceeds would get upset, but not this upset. He looked at the two sleeping exceeds. They were holding the girl and had fallen asleep.

"It's fine Sting but who did this, how could someone do this?" she asked the blonde man who looked distressed. Sting cleared his throat.

"I don't know but the other day when Frosch got lost, she was the one who returned him back to us. She came new into town. She had some business with fairy tail I don't know what it was but they turned her down that's the last thing she said." Sting whispered.

"Do you know anyone who could have done this?" she asked not looking up from the girls face. Sting shook his head in response.

Yukino didn't ask any further questions she simply looked at the girl. She could tell even through all the bruises and cuts that she was a beautiful woman. Yukino sighed in sadly. All they could do now is wait and hope for the best.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise. The morning light reached over every corner of the horizon, casting the dark skies away. Finally it had stopped raining. Sting was half asleep and half awake, his head was resting on his hand. He was tired, he looked at her while she was sleeping. He thought back to the first time he had seen her, remembering how he had thought about her silky brown hair and how it would feel to run his fingers through, her tan skin was glowing and how she smelled wonderful. Her large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. Her soft pink lips they looked so appealing and the way she smiled made him want to smile. Her body was probably a wonderland, Sting thought sadly.  
Yes, Sting Eucliffe had once planned to _pursue_ this stranger and wanted to know what was this beautiful woman made of inside and outside. He sighed, suddenly he had the urge to hold her hand. He delicately placed his hand on hers as he did her hands squeezed his own. Sting was shocked and suddenly he smiled softly, well at least she was responding. Sting felt more pressure on his hand. She groaned and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Sting was relieved that she had woken up, he smiled widely at her. She looked at him in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Sting" she whispered softly.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hello lovely people. So...not a single follow or favorite, huh? Well I'm hurt. *Sigh* Anyways so this story is going to have a lot of _NaLu_ and _Gruvia_ moments as well. With maybe _Jerza_ and _Gajevy_ if they are in the same frame, you never know. So follow, favorite and review, please. Even if you hate the story, do tell me how to make it better _PLEASE_. Lots of love. Thank you for reading in advance.**

P.S:

Did I accidentally make Lector too much of a wuss here? :{


	3. Helping Hand

_Light. Pure white light. Am I dead? Did I actually die? No it can't be. No way. I promised. Promised that I would live. Live for their sake. I couldn't. I shouldn't have asked them for help. I should have known that they would deny me. Cana…they are like family to her. Who am I? A stranger. A stranger that came out of nowhere and disrupted everything. No wonder it rains wherever I am. I carry this bad luck along with me._

 _None of them deserved to die, not for me. Not my mother, my father, and all those lives that were lost from that terrible day in the orphanage. I should have been the one to die. Why did they save me? Why did all of them want me to live and give up their own life? I had taken this gifted life for granted and wasted it._

" _This is not the end my darling, fight. Fight to live." His voice whispered to me. The white light had started to go away_

" _Dad is that you? Where are you? Dad? Dad! Please don't leave me" I cried out but he couldn't hear me. He needed to know the fairies they denied me. I felt as if I was being lifted up. Was I finally moving on towards the life after death? Will I be reunited with all the people I loved?_

* * *

She could hear things, the sound of breathing. A man to be more precise. Was this the afterlife? The light it had come back again. She felt as if she had been walking for hours. Her body felt sore. She could barely move. Then, she could feel it. The warmth of someone's hand on her own. She desperately tried to hold the hand reassure them that she was here wherever she was. She was there. She opened her eyes. This was the moment of truth. This is where she would find out whether she had died or not.

Her eyes flickered open. The first thing her brown eyes met were a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Sting" she whispered looking at him. For some reason he looked happy almost relieved that she was here, the stranger she had met the other day was smiling ear to ear because she was alive and then it had hit her that she was alive.

"Hey, you're alive!" that voice. Lector? she couldn't move her head and see for sure. Her movements were very constricted. It felt like she had run head first into a wall and got run over by a train multiple times. Frosch was there as well. The two exceeds walked over to her side.

"We were so worried about you" Lector said as she patted Lector's head.

"Fro too" Frosch added, he was crying and smiling at the same time.

"I'm sorry for making you both worry" she whispered to the two exceeds.

"We thought you died" Lector said looking very upset.

"I thought so too but I'm alive. Thanks to you, all of you. I can't ever repay you for what you did. Thank you so much." She said while tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

"Do you remember anything?" Sting asked softly, she looked away. She remembered most of the horrific things that had taken place. She wanted to forget, all of it. She shouldn't have gone to Magnolia in the first place. She should have stayed home.

"I remember. All of it." She said softly trying her best not to cry. "I was on my way back home. When my horse got tired so I decided to rest for today, it was almost dark. I was making my way to a nearby inn when I was attacked. I tried to defend myself but there were so many people. I- I just couldn't take on all of them. I was tired to begin with but then they all started to beat me. Th- those men I could see the guild marks on some of them but some them didn't have one. The struggle kept going on and then someone stabbed me, and then I could feel the knife going in and out of me repeatedly. After that everything was going dark. I was losing consciousness. There was so much blood even I could tell and then I-I- I could. I could….hear….the sounds of my clothes being ripped off. I still started to resist them till I felt someone hit me on the back of my head. It was too much. I thought it was better if I had died and not lived through what was going to happen next" she finished.

Tears were streaming down her face. She had no idea what they did to her next whether they had succeeded with their repulsive act. She felt disgusted, as if she needed to be boiled in hot water to be purified. Sting had put his hand on hers causing her to look at him.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. They couldn't get to you. We found you before they could do anything to you." He said with a small smile. She couldn't help but cry harder.

"Thank you Sting!" she said while crying. Sting smiled at her.

"You should get some sleep" he said while patting her head.

"So should you. You didn't sleep at all." She said while wiping her eyes. Sting was a little abashed.

"Well you're sleeping on my bed" he said slowly. She stared at him for a minute and realized what he just said.

"Oh right! I'll just get up. I'm so sorry, I'll sleep on the ground if you don't mind" she said while she was blushing herself. Sting was also at loss of words, it took him a minute to register what she had said.

"WHAT!? NO! You're not going to do anythin-" before he could complete, she stood up. Just then her blanket fell on the floor, leaving her exposed.

"Eek! I'm sorry! I am really sorry you had to see that! I am really, really sorry" she kept apologizing to a very red faced Sting.

As she kept apologizing she wobbled and was about to fall face down when Sting caught her at the right time. She was blushing madly now. Sting put her on the bed. He was blushing as well.

"Uh- Ummm…..It's completely fine, I'll sleep on the sofa" he said with a smile. She starred at his face for a long minute till she slowly placed her head on the pillow. He smiled and was about to get up.

"Goodnigh-" he couldn't complete his sentence, she grabbed his hands.

"Sting this is your house, please make yourself comfortable as how it should be. I should be the one to sleep on the floor and if you won't let me then….it's completely fine if you sleep next to me. Please don't have a hard time with your comfort for someone like me" she whispered softly as she kept her eyes on the ground, her cheeks were pink. Sting smiled softly. He turned around and sat at the side of her bed.

"I would give up my comfort especially for _someone_ like you. So for my own comfort I'll settle for your comfort. You need rest more than I do and besides just two hours later I have to be present at the guild hall. I usually don't sleep that long anyway, _that was a huge lie_ and besides you're the one who's hurt. You need to rest." Sting said with a soft smile and finally he ran his fingers through her hair. It did feel like silk.

"Sting if it isn't too much to ask can you lend me some clothes?" she mumbled still blushing. Sting thought back whether he had any clothes he could let her wear. Usually girls he would spend a night with left some of their clothes but he always made a point to throw them away and even if he had them he would never make her wear them. Damn it! He should have asked Yukino for clothes, he felt like an idiot. He nodded and walked over to the closet and thought for a minute, could she wear one of his vests? No, let's not go there he did want this girl to like him. A cut out t shirt? Yeeeaaaah no. He finally pulled out a black flannel shirt. Maybe this would do.

Sting handed her the shirt, she took it from him. Sting wanted to see her put it on but he couldn't let such perverse thoughts get in the way. Sting turned around and heard her put the shirt on after an extra minute or two he looked behind him. Looking at her in that shirt made Sting's thoughts drift over to another world but he quickly shook the thoughts out. She hid her face under the blanket. Sting flopped on the sofa that was next to the bed and closed his eyes. All he could smell was her. Sting turned to look at her only to see that see was fast asleep. Her mouth was slightly open. Sting sat up again. He moved to the chair next to her and was about to place his hand on hers but he stopped.

What if she thinks I'm some sort of a creep? He thought and then he heard her mumble "thank you Sting." Sting blushed and placed his hand on hers. She grabbed his hand tighter.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Sting wasn't up yet. Rogue and Yukino were going to leave for a job. They were getting late. Rogue and Sting were the ones who were supposed to go but the looks of how Sting had gotten attached to this girl in a short amount of time, there was no way Sting would go to work. So, Rogue decided to take Yukino, who was happy to go. Frosch was quite upset about leaving Sara, but in the end he chose Rogue.

"I'm going to kick him awake" Rogue gritted his teeth in annoyance, Yukino sighed. They both made their way into Sting's room to find Sara still fast asleep and Sting was holding her hand and resting his head on the wall while sitting on a chair. Rogue walked over to Sting.

"Wake up fuck face! Me and Yukino are leaving!" Rogue whispered rather loudly. Yukino shook her head. At this rate he's going to wake the poor girl up and just then Sting jerked awake.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Please don't leave the guild I'll be a better guild master! I swear!" Sting yelled out loud and with that her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Oh Thank God you're awake" Yukino and Rogue said simultaneously, they both were relieved. Sting was stretching and yawned.

"Yeah she woke up at around dawn, didn't Frosch and Lector tell you?" he asked looking at Rogue who rolled his eyes.

"Frosch was too sleepy, the minute he came back. He went to straight to sleep and Lector only said and I quote this 'Sting is in luuurv with the girl I love, yes.' He's been sulking ever since and has been eating like a maniac" Rogue said with a vivid smirk causing Sting to avoid his gaze. Yukino giggled while Sara blushed.

"Thank you all of you, I'm in debt to all of you" She said with a smile causing Rogue and Yukino to smile.

"I hope you feel better. I'm Yukino Agria. I'm a member of Sabertooth as well" Yukino said with a smile.

"I know, I was present during the grand magic games and at the grand ball." Sara said with a smile, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "My father was personally invited by the king himself" she said trying to clarify things a little.

"Who's your father if you don't mind me asking" Yukino asked, while she worked as a sergeant in the royal army she had come across most of the kings enlisted friends and guests.

"My father was Stephen Alkaev, I'm Sara Alkaev." She sounded very miserable before Yukino could go on. Rogue cleared his throat.

"We would love to sit and chat but our time is short. If we wait any longer then we will miss our train for sure. Sting, me and Yukino will be leaving for the job. It'll take us a day or two max and till then make sure the guild stays in one piece." Rogue cautioned his friend who rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes and Miss Sara, we found your carriage this morning along with your coachman, your baggage will be brought upstairs soon. Please treat our guild as your own home." Rogue said in more calmer voice.

"You can just call me Sara, there's no need for miss and what not. I think I should be going home" she said softly, looking away.

"In this state? No way you're not going anywhere till we find who did this to you" Yukino said sternly.

"Yes I agree with Yukino, it would be best if you stayed under our protection. In case the attacker might attack again." Rogue said while looking at her with genuine concern.

"Please stay with us, it would be our pleasure to have you as one of us" Sting requested with a cheeky grin. It would be shameful and hard to say no to a smile like that.

Looking at their faces at that moment for the first time in weeks made her feel better. As if the world hadn't ended and she wasn't alone. It seemed as if with these people around she would never have to suffer alone. She has happy to be here, isn't that what her father wanted the most for her? So for her fathers sake. For the sake of her happiness, she smiled through those tears. The others smiled back at her reassuring her.

 _Who knew this was just the first step of her journey to find her true self._

* * *

 **Hi Guys! I finally updated but for some reason I felt as if this chapter was a little off. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that it's 5:45 am here and I still haven't slept. Oh well. I promise the next chapter won't be as bad as this. Follow, Favorite and Review. Thanks in advance.**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Bath Time Chronicles

"Natsu….." Lucy called out as Natsu groaned in response. Lucy huffed and threw her arms in frustration. When will this stupid motion sickness thing stop?

Natsu groaned again while Happy was busy chewing on a fish.

"Lucy, you know he gets this way whenever we go somewhere. You should get used to it by now." Happy said while putting the fish away in his tiny green bag.

Lucy pouted and looked out the carriage window. She sighed and was deep in thought " _It's not just Natsu, I'm worried about….it's everything. Hope we can make it in time and that we can find her in one piece_ "

"Uh-oh Lucy's making that conceited face again…..which means she's thinking about herself and how beautiful she thinks she is when she looks out the window but in reality she actually looks like a sun fish" Happy said in a very mocking tone.

"Shut it cat!"

* * *

The wind was blowing softly, the sun had set and everything had become dark again. Sara stood by the window in Stings room where she had been staying for the past week. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip. There was a knock on the door which snapped her out from her daydream.

"Come in" she rasped but it was loud enough to be heard through the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and Sting came into the room and stretched. His eyes were droopy from all the lack of sleep. Sara could tell even from a mile away that Sting misses his own bed. She smiled at him. Sting opened his mouth to say something but before a word came out he tripped and fell face down.

"Shit! Sting! You okay?" she asked running to his aid.

"Fuck!" Sting groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sting how long are you going to let me sleep on your bed and not sleep like an over sized baby on the couch?" she asked looking at the blonde who looked at her with a serious expression causing the tension in the room to increase.

"Forever" he replied with a cheeky grin. She was confused for a second but then she realized what he said, she shook her head and smiled at him. In the last week she had been treated as a part of the Sabertooth family. The first two days into her stay, she witnessed how much of a sincere guild master Sting was. He tried his best to be in touch with all the guild members, show them compassion and give them strength as a guild master. On the third day when Yukino and Rogue came back, she immediately took a liking to the silver haired celestial mage. They spent day the entire time together the next day. By the fifth day she and Rogue finally bonded over Frosch both gushing over how adorable he was. By the sixth day when Sting and Rogue were absent because they left for a job, she and Yukino went out shopping to get her fresh clothes, the two ladies spent gossiping over rumors brewing in the guild. The seventh day Sting and Rogue finally came back, Sting was flushed from a long road trip with rogue, which made her smirk and look at Sting. Sting's face changed fifty shade of crimson.

She had also received her father's will following their arrival. Her father left all his fortune in her name, sharing the properties with the people that have been with the Alkaev family for the last two generations. Those acres and acres of lonely land, that big house that she grew up in completely empty without her father seemed almost lifeless. She missed her house a lot but then she realized that there was no way it would be the same again. Would she ever be able to call that place her home again? Now, that the most important person in her life is gone. No way that things would be the same. She wouldn't run to her fathers' study and hug him after she was done training. She wouldn't be able to sit on the same table with him and laugh, they wouldn't be able to share a meal. Things had already changed. He wasn't here anymore. She sighed sadly and continued to sulk in a corner.

"Hey" Sting called her, while shaking her gently. She looked at him.

"What do you want Sting" she asked him, he was smirking and sort of red faced.

"So the guild has finally restored the bathrooms, Want to go for a good soak?" He asked with a smirk. Sara snorted a yes and pulled herself to her feet.

"I'll be taking some booze along with me before you blame me for anything let me warn you we're both going to be butt naked and alone" Sting said in a sing a song voice.

"Why are blushing Sting? _Scared_ to be in a bath with me and that you can't hold your tongue while you're intoxicated?" she asked with a sweet smile. "If you think it's too much then we could ask Yukino and Rogue to come along with us."

"Scared? Me. Wow! That's new" Sting scoffed in response causing her to raise her eyebrows. "Fine! don't say I didn't warn you"

 _So he was going to confess, finally it was about time._

* * *

Sting had been going nuts over the last week because of her. Women never had been a big deal for him. Girls usually threw themselves towards him without any question or second thought, but this brown haired beauty took him by surprise. It's almost over a week now and in this short time, Sting was very much attracted to this girl. Something about her made him curious.

It was like she was testing him. Pushing him to his last limit, waiting for him to do something drastic. Sting was the first one she had opened herself to, which Sting considered a great achievement and since then Sting had discovered the kind of a person she actually was. She liked the color blue a lot, she liked animals a lot, she doesn't like her powers that much because her mood and thoughts reflect the outside weather, she likes booze and last but not the least she was comfortable in the buff. The last one wasn't directly mentioned to Sting in the list of things she liked, what gave her away was after her third day she slept naked on the bed while he slept on that dumb couch with a raging boner. She stripped in front of Sting as if it meant nothing or maybe because she was provoking him. Sting had been flirting and sending her signals the entire week but even when she's butt naked in a tub with him so close to her face, she could smile so easily and blow him off.

"Aaaaargh! Fuck it!" he cursed in defeat slamming his fists on the table. Sting sat on a chair in the guild's office frustrated with all that paperwork. All that paperwork might kill him. Paperwork? No more like his thought process.

"I think you should just ask her out" Rogue said as he looked up from the book he was reading and stared at his companion. He closed his book and gently placed it on the table. Sting looked at him with a knowing look.

"What good would that do? All she does is blow me off" Sting grumbled with a pout.

A smile was tugging at the edge of Rogue's lips. When it came down to someone like her, Sting really didn't have a chance. Usually the women from a wealthy noble family don't get to choose their husbands on their own will. Their father will choose from all the suitors that present themselves with their area of business qualifications and of course money. That's how trading went well. But since she was orphaned Sting wouldn't have to go through so much trouble but judging by a women of her caliber, he doubts Sting would even make it through the first date. She was raised by Stephen Alkaev. Alkaev industries has been in the trading business since the start. It's such a shame that a talented man like him had to pass away.

After Rogue had come back from his job with Sting. He took the liberty and went through all the business contents that Alkaev industries had. He did a good background check on him and nothing out of the ordinary except for one red flag, Sara Alkaev was not his biological daughter. This made things a little confusing but what interested Rogue the most was her visit to fairy tail.

"I'd say to take her out on a fancy date but she would not like all the fans that decide to ogle at you. Hmm well since you share a common interest of nudity and drinking. I'd say you could finally use the guilds bath" Rogue suggested with a smirk. Knowing Sting and how brash his actions were he would jump at this chance to bed her but what Sting wasn't aware of was Sara's thoughts towards Sting, it was comical to a great extent. It nearly took Rogue everything to not to laugh at his friends expense and the situation that was going to take place. Sting was going to be very disappointed tonight.

Sting's face broke into a huge grin. A hot soak date huh? Guess Rogue Cheney wasn't asexual after all.

* * *

Sting and Sara walked over to the guild, it was fifteen minutes away from Sting's house. The guild was empty, no one was there. As they arrived in the bath it was foaming with fragranced soap and the whole atmosphere was relaxing. Sting blushed and turned to see Sara, who was already taking her clothes off. Sting didn't waste any time either he took everything off. His mind was in chaos it kept switching between lust and caution.

The warm water comforted him and his exuberant emotions. Sting looked over at Sara and she was sitting in a corner where all the bubbles were. She sighed softly, as if she was really enjoying this more than she should have. She looked at Sting. Her cheeks were red, she was blushing. He smiled and moved closer to her.

They were both a few shots down before they could start talking. Sting and Sara started talking about the most random things in the world, they both were giggling and smiling. Sting finally settled his gaze on her. His breathing almost stopped as his eyes scanned over her exposed body. She was gorgeous. He started admiring her from head to toe. She sat there with a sweet smile, Sting was dazed. He kept staring at her toned legs, drinking up each of her curves, watching carefully as each of her movements caused her large breasts to bounce lightly. He watched her like a tiger stalking its prey. Every movement she made, every breath she took enticed him even more. His mind was racing, the entire place smelled like her. His eyes moved to her face. Her brown eyes lazily flickered to his face, a delighted smile was present across her lips.

"Ugh…Sting since there's no one else here would you please wash my back?" she asked Sting with a pleading look on her face. Sting was blushing hard. She handed him the shower gel bottle and a blue sponge. The sponge was really soft and it smelled like strawberries. She turned around and sat up on the bath side. Sting followed her as well.

Sting made sure to gel the sponge nicely and slowly started to rub her back, _nice and slow_. Sting started roaming his hands on her back with the sponge.

"Aaaaah this feels great" Sara sighed with a smile.

The sponge was nice but tinier than his hands. Sing moved his hands to the side of her breasts rubbing against them a little.

"Shit shouldn't have done that." Sting thought mentally, he was almost feeling her kick him on the face.

Sting was being cautious, he looked at her face to check whether she was pissed or not. She was far from being pissed, her eyes were closed, her face was red and she was smiling.

"So Sting, how are things with Rogue? How was your last mission?" she asked.

Sting could feel the heat rising from her body. Sting wanted to fasten this process he took his hand back to her back and started to give her a neck rub making an attempt to unknot all of the tensions.

"Things with Rogue are just fine. Should there be something wrong with me and Rogue? Our last mission was pretty good. Lector made a little alligator friend and then the mommy alligator came around. Rogue and Frosch decided to go watch the stars, me and Lector decided to follow" he said softly.

"Aaaa Sting" she almost purred those words as Sting worked his magic. Sting smirked to himself.

"Wow! You're pretty good at this" she said while resting her head on Sting's shoulder. Shit! Shit! Shit! He was naked. Butt fucking naked.

"So Sting, tell me about you and Rogue. When did you meet Rogue? Etc etc." Sara requested while she stretched and sat back in her former position, Sting took the first chance.

He was fucking naked with a visible boner but still he continued on she was really tensed. He continued on with his work, the noises she made were pure music to his ears.

"Rogue and I met a very fucking long time ago. We're friends, we understand each other. Rogue is way calmer than me. He is a shadow dragon, he is my opposite. We want different things but we would die to protect each other and what's with this whole Rogue questions? Do you like him or something?" Sting asked with a chuckle trying to distract her.

Sting's hands were moving along with the sponge towards the sides of her breasts. Sting squeezed her breasts a little earning a soft sigh from her.

"No Sting, the real question is whether you like Rogue or not." She asked as she got up and went back into the water. Sting was shocked for a second. Sara turned around and smiled at him and gave him a wink.

He sat there shocked for a few seconds taking in what she just said and within that time span she went back to her bubble spot where there were more bubbles now.

She got there so fast. Sting sat there wondering for a few minutes, thinking. She swam way too fast. What made her swim so fast? _Water_. It had to be. After she took a shower she looked better. That's it, _water_ heals her.

Sting got down into the water. The water was still really warm. The bubbles had risen. He walked over to the bubbled spot and sat right next to her, She blushed and smiled at him. Fuck. This was getting frustrating.

Sting moved his hand to her sides and pulled her closer. She giggled but didn't struggle.

"Sting watch out Rogue's gonna really mad at you" she said with a smirk. Sting looked confused. Why would Rogue be jealous of him? Wait, _Does Rogue like Sara_? Could it be a possibility that she actually might like him back.

"Wait does Rouge like you or something? Or is it the other way around?" Sting asked, he was so focused on the conversation that he forgot his hands were resting just under her breasts. Sting sighed and accidentally squeezed her breasts.

"Sting…." She let out a soft moan. "No I was talking about….." she trailed away as Sting gave another squeeze.

"Aaaaah! I was talking about Rogue getting mad at you for the infidelity" she gasped out as Sting squeezed them again. He was very hard, he could easily have her bend over and fuck her. Sting jerked his head. Sting stopped all his actions. Wait, him and rogue? What? WHAT?

"What in the world are you talking about? Wait you think me and Ro- ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? I'M AS STRAIGHT AS STRAIGHT CAN GET!" Sting yelled out. Sting was fuming, he was pissed beyond belief. He and Rogue were friends and sometimes rivals at most but lovers?

* * *

Cana had finally settled down in the tub after she had returned from a very tiring job she had taken. She sighed in relief as she felt the warm water calm her. She didn't waste much time and started sipping on her drink. She was already two barrels down while she was in the bar and now she prepared three more bottles.

Cana had been stressing a lot for the past week. Avoiding the guild and the master as much as possible after the whole incident, it was only normal. Cana closed her eyes and rested her head on the cold marble behind her.

" **Who the fuck do you think you are that you're just going to come into fairy tail and claim bullshit over Gildarts? What do you think just because you claim something as dumb as this and we're going to take you in? NO! we're not. You're wrong. You think me, you and Gildart's are going to be one happy family? Huh? Well dream on because that old fucker isn't here at any point in his life and at the end game I have to be stuck with you! Whatever you're doing just stop. This guild isn't for people like you. So stop blabbering utter nonsense and leave. We don't need a liar and a stupid imposter among us. JUST FUCKING LEAVE! Fairy tail has no place for you.** "

Cana's eyes snapped open. A single tear slid across her face. She sniffed and sipped on her drink. No, whoever that girl was, her relation was with Gildart's which was none of her business but then again she was his daughter but so was she. Granted that Cornelia married Gildart's and they had Cana but that girl is also his flesh and blood. That girl didn't deserve any of those things she had said to her. She didn't choose to have him as her father and it's not like she wanted to bond with Cana and play house. She was here to seek protection. All wanted to do was just leave a job request for fairy tail. She didn't even want to join the guild.

Cana didn't know how she even threw those words to her face. Moments after she spat those hurtful words at her, Cana regretted it immediately but even when she realized what she said she didn't even apologize. She made a mistake, a big mistake. Yes even though the master was beyond pissed after he came back from his meeting only to find that his guest was missing and Mira had told him what happened. He yelled at Cana a lot but she didn't object to anything he said. Cana sighed and wiped her eyes. Mistakes are all she ever made.

This girl could have been someone she could help. What if something bad happened to her? What if the dark guild she had told master about got to her? Cana let the tears flow this time but she was interrupted as there was a sharp knock on the door. Cana wiped her eyes and downed the last contents in her glass.

"Come in" she said in a small voice. The door opened to reveal him standing there. Swaying slightly as he was a little tipsy.

"I just finished a barrel but don't worry I brought more to fix the water works." He slurred as he sat next to the tub. He smiled at her. "Wipe that sad face off. No more crying and bitching okay? Onl- hic-uh happy drinking."

This time Cana smiled a genuine smile through her tears. How did this crazy, drunk man even understand her?

"You're being such a gentleman but yeah! It has to be wild" she said as she raised a bottle and Bacchus beamed at her because she smiled that pretty smile after such a long time.

* * *

Sting sat across Sara in the warm water, clearly pissed with a sour look on his face. Sara now sat in the far corner, letting all the bubbles hide her body. She couldn't look at Sting. She didn't dare to look at him instead she closed her eyes tightly. How could she be so dim? He was the guild master of the guild that was so kind to her and this is how she repays him. She sighed, she needed to apologize and was ready to take any punishment that he would offer.

"Sting…..I mean Master Eucliffe….." she spoke in a soft tone, Sting was looking at her as if he a little more and he could turn her into stone. "Please forgive me, I apologize for my actions even though I'm not a member of your guild, you sheltered me and all I did was make wrong accusations about you. I apologize from the bottom of my heart." She was looking down into the bubbles. Not able to meet his piercing blue eyes. She had recklessly gotten ahead of her presumption and got naked in front of him.

"Stand up" Sting ordered. Sara's head jerked up to look at him, her brown eyes finally met his blue eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes Master….." she said with a small voice and stood up. She stood there completely stripped. She couldn't even use her hands to cover herself. Sting smirked at her. Just what kind of dirty punishment was he planning? Sting didn't utter a single word as he poured himself a drink. She could tell he was going to hold it against her and have his own fun. Sting looked at her with a dead serious expression.

"Sting…." She trailed away as she used her hands to cover herself. She was red faced. For the first time it was her who was red faced instead of him. It was him who had the upper hand now, he was looking at her as he took a sip from his drink. Sting put the glass down.

"So tell me. What made you think that Rogue and I are a thing?" he asked as he looked at her bare body. Sara refused to look directly at Sting's face.

"Well…you guys always go on missions together, always stay together, stay in the same house, everything thing together and the last day when you came home you were all red faced and flustered and I saw you two come out of the closet together once…." She trailed away as she looked away. Sting laughed nonchalantly which made her more uncomfortable.

"I was too busy looking at you in your new outfit. I was so out of it looking at you because you looked so beautiful, I was blushing because of that and you thought? Hahahahaha" he continued to laugh at her expense. This angered her a lot. She glared at him.

"Look Sting I understand that I made a mistake but that doesn't mean you get to take advantage of the situation. I apologize again for my misconception but I won't stand for such humiliation. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Enough is enough. I thank you for your hospitality but this will be dragging it too far." Sara cleared herself while Sting looked at her dumb founded, it took him a few minutes to register what had just happened and as he did a chuckle escaped his lips followed by mad laughter which stopped soon. He looked solemn which left her mortified.

He stood up, and walked over to her. She was stark naked and so was he. She watched fearfully as he moved towards her. Her breath hitched and got caught up in her throat. He stood inches from her and his hand started to move to her side. She closed her eyes as if a single touch would end the world.

"Ahem…." She snapped her eyes open only to see Sting holding a towel for her. He wasn't looking at her, this time she was the one who was dumbfounded. She stared at him for a long time with her mouth slacking open. Sting extended his hand a bit more, she gingerly took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself. Sting looked at her, his expression changed and a grin replaced those grim features.

"Calm down! I didn't mean to piss you off. Your reaction was just so funny I just had to take the opportunity and besides after you called me Master. I just had to. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you so much" he said before he patted her head. He started to wrap a towel around himself and got out the tub right before he left he looked behind her and smiled.

* * *

 **Hey! Hey! I finally uploaded. Follow, Favorite and Review. This is a special thank you for the people that followed and favorited this story. Thank you so much. I love you all. I'll upload Chapter 5 soon.**


	5. Temper Tantrum

Sara slept on the couch after what she had done while she spent her evening with Sting. She finally got Sting and Lector to sleep on the bed. Well, she did have to trick them. After she came back to Sting's house she immediately passed out on the couch while Sting cursed and complained but fell asleep on the bed. She stretched and sat up. It was still dark outside and this couch was really a pain. It wasn't as comfortable as it looked.

She smiled to herself as she realized Sting had slept on this dumb couch for a week straight without any complaint for her comfort. She looked at Sting's face, it looked so innocent. His breathing was even, chest rising and falling in a pattern. That's it she thought as she laid back on the couch and pulled the comforters to her chin. Then she started counting all the breaths that Sting took, granted that she was being like a creepy stalker but she continued on.

* * *

Sting snapped his eyes open as soon as she was fast asleep. He could tell that she was really sleeping instead of faking because of her even breathing. Sting stood up carefully, trying not to disturb his sleeping exceed. He walked over to the couch and picked her up without any effort and placed her on the bed. She didn't wake up but she muttered in her sleep and frowned. By this time Sting had gotten used to her sleep talking. Frankly speaking he found it very cute. Lector instantly curled next to her and she spooned him like a mother. Sting smiled at his best friend. Sting knew Lector loved him the most since he was Lector's best friend but the exceed had a very silly schoolboy crush on her, often siding with her during tedious arguments but he knew after what he saw that night, it only seemed fair for Lector to take her side and only wanting to make her smile.

Sting walked over to the couch and grabbed his pillow and comforter and placed them on the bed. He kept a safe amount of distance from Sara. Lector was in the middle separating them. He turned to his side and was facing her. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind but at last settled on the night he and Rogue had gone to rescue her. As Sting lay there reminiscing about her, sleep soon took over him.

* * *

Sting's morning usually began with a lot of back pain and curses because his new bed was way too small for him. A lot of groaning and more twenty minutes of sleep but as soon as his eyes would fall on the figure sleeping on his bed. Everything on his mind would go out the window, there she would be fast asleep occasionally tossing and smiling but today it was different.

Sting grumbled and fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the ceiling and he had no back pain. He turned around to see his companions but Sara wasn't here. Sting sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't hear the water running in his bathroom. There was no trace of her scent anywhere. He was panicking where did she go? Did she actually leave? Damn it he shouldn't have done what he did last night. He then heard the sound of a book closing, he looked over at Rogue sitting on the couch reading.

"Where is she?" he frantically asked his comrade who simply smiled. Rogue surely was in a cheery mood today, for him to smile was quite a rare thing.

"Good morning to you too Sting" he said as he looked pleased "she went out with Yukino to find a house. Frosch and Lector are both with them in case you were wondering."

Sting calmed down a little. At least Yukino was with her but then he realized she wasn't leaving. She was planning to stay. Stay with him, not only him but with the rest of the guild as well. Maybe that meant she would join Sabertooth as well. That would ensure her stay permanently. Sting jumped out of bed with a smile and rushed to the bathroom. Rogue looked at his friend and smiled, he really was a child. He shook his head and sighed, he grabbed his book and left Sting's room making his way to the guild.

* * *

"Orga's here" Dobengal announced as the large green haired man came into the guild hall. He sighed and asked the bar maid to pour him a strong drink. He gulped around four beers down before he settled down on a table next to Rufus who chuckled.

"Something funny?" Orga grumbled as he looked at Rufus, he was in a very pissy mood. He went on a very boring job and effortlessly got a generous reward. Orga was a man of competition, he liked opponents who were strong not weak fuck faces who couldn't even take a single bolt to the face. Ignoring Rufus, who was still smiling he started to look around for the other guild members.

He hadn't been present for a week. Where was his rather childish guild master with his literal shadow around him. Speaking of them where was Yukino? He could sure settle down for a good meal. Just then Sting came through the guild's office door followed by Rogue. Their exceeds Lector and Frosch weren't with them. Odd.

"Yo! It's been long Orga" his rather cheery guild master greeted him. Orga narrowed his eyes. Rufus snickered next to him while Rogue looked smug. Maybe they hadn't received the bill for all the damage he had caused in the job. Orga decided to play along.

"I take it you didn't receive the damage notice yet" Orga said as he rested his head on his hand, propped up by his elbow.

"Oh no! we did receive it! Don't worry a little damage won't hurt. Although destroying a bell tower is pretty fucking smooth" Sting laughed and commented. Orga was taken aback. He fucking destroyed a very important building in that town, there would be a lot of paperwork. Enough to make Sting cry but he was smiling. Orga finally snapped.

"Okay you shit faces! Spill! What crap joke did you cook up now?" Orga demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have a new guild member" Rufus smiled and replied.

"Oh, is that so? If it's a hot chick care to introduce?" Orga insisted with a sly smirk.

"It's Sara Alkaev. I'm sure you've hea-" before Rogue could continue on

"Alkaev? Did you just fucking say Sara Alkaev? That brat!" Orga thundered as he slammed his fists on the table. Sting narrowed his eyes. He was getting annoyed. Did Orga know something that he didn't?

"Brat? I'm sorry do you know each other?" Rogue questioned but before Orga could answer the guild doors opened. Heads turned around, Frosch and Lector flew in first both chatting happily and then two feminine figures standing there came into view. They were both smiling as they entered the guild hall.

Sara was sporting a different attire. Sting's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he saw her. Her attire consisted of light blue colored neo silk, off shoulder cropped pullover and regular black shorts, accompanied by black thigh high boots. Her long brown hair was in it's normal shape, starting from the scalp to her shoulder it was straight and then started forming soft curls that reached her back. It suited her. Sting blinked rapidly for a few seconds as his eyes landed on her breasts, of course a blush crept to his face as he remembered the night before when he had touched her but suddenly the atmosphere had changed.

There was dead silence around the Sabertooth guild. There was tension in the air. Orga glared at Sara very vengefully, Sara stared back rather blankly. Sting looked back and forth. Everyone was confused. It felt as if someone would be breathing their last breath if they spoke. Suddenly Sara smiled sweetly at the big man.

"Been long thunder god slayer! How are you?" she greeted him with pleasant wave and a rather cheeky smile. Orga rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Brat! What brings you here? Has Mr. Alkaev thrown you away already?" Orga remarked as he looked at her in disgust. Sara didn't speak but looked away.

"He died"

"I-I'm sorry…" he trailed away. The news hit him like a bullet to the head. Yes Orga Nanagear did know of Stephen Alkaev. A kind and generous man, whom he had come across this man when he was just another troubled teen. He once had gotten himself into a big mess with the magic council but Stephen Alkaev helped him at his time of need and for that he was in debt. Stephen Alkaev had sheltered Orga for around six months before he had left to be on his own and during those six months he spent with the man he had met her, Sara Alkaev who was just a child back then, she was just a brat with the world in the palm of her hands and she didn't make any use of it.

After a few minutes of silence, Sara smiled softly. Orga looked at her and shrugged before he smirked at her.

"I'm still stronger than you though" she taunted him.

"That is next to impossible" he murmured before he cracked his hands and sent the black thunder bolts towards her. Much to his dismay he missed. She was on the floor along with Yukino whom she had pushed out of the way to protect.

"Are you fucking insane?" Rogue yelled as he moved to Yukino's side and grabbed her. Yukino reassured him her safety before standing up. Sting was confused, he couldn't attack his comrades. He couldn't pick sides. What the hell was this all about?

Sara smiled and jumped into the air, Orga missed her again. Sting was transfixed, he couldn't move. He just watched them fight. She moved with grace and poise. She was fast, much faster than Orga had comprehended. Black thunder was crackling around the whole guild, Orga roared and charged towards her while she moved forth. Sting watched in horror, she was going to get herself killed. Going up against a god slayer was suicide but what he wasn't aware of was the reason behind Orga's grudge against her.

The reason behind of his distaste towards her was the defeat the lightning god slayer had suffered against the _water god slayer_ all those years ago.

"120mm black lightning canon" he chanted as he aimed at her, the black lightning sizzled before it started moving towards her, Sting watched in horror.

"Dissolve" she murmured and within a second there was a pool of black water. Orga smiled mentally, he had gotten her now. Water is a great conductor of electricity. Orga smiled coolly as the lightning crackled on the puddle.

Before Orga even realized she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Orga in the face. Orga fell back and before he could recover, she sped up and kicked him in the face and continued with fast melee attacks. The whole guild watched the in amazement.

Orga wasn't going to back down so easily, he managed to grab her leg and toss her. She hit the cold hard wall with a loud crash. She managed to sit up without wasting a minute she moved away from her position, Orga was slamming lightning bolts after lightning bolts towards her, the dark crackling followed her till it hit finally struck her. It hurt a lot, as if her whole being was being pulled apart from the inside, as soon as it stopped she fell on her knees. She was done messing around. She could feel the adrenaline, the raw magic that was coursing through her veins.

Black water came flowing out of nowhere and slammed Orga straight into a wall. Sara took the chance and engaged in combat. She was expertly skilled in one on one combat. She somehow could muster good punches and kicks. Her father told her that she had more extraordinary magic in her than just god slayer magic.

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon" the black light stirred with immense power towards her, if she was hit the result would be fatal but she didn't budge.

"Water God's shield" as she chanted a spherical water barrier had formed around her. Instead of conduction it repelled and hit the roof instead. The whole guild was shaking, the guild master who was supposed to be responsible was mesmerized by the intense battle taking place. Worrying and wondering, who would be the victor? As her safeguard went down she didn't waste a second, she jumped high into the air with agility and jumped as Orga threw his bolts at her recklessly. Enough fun, it was time to end this.

"Water God's Hydrus" a large mass of dark water washed dangerously down on Orga and before he could defend, it hit him causing him to shout in pain as the blunt force knocked him off his feet. Orga caught himself just in time and huffed in anger, he still wasn't going to go down. Sara's face contorted into a smirk.

"Enclose" she yelled as a large water caged formed on Orga's head, then came the consecutive physical attacks. She pulled punches after punches.

Rufus was enthralled, he never had the recollection of the lightning god slayer getting his ass handed back to him other than the grand magic games being an exception. This time it was a God slayer like him and it was a girl, Rufus mused how Orga had met his match or should it be his superior?

Sting saw what Orga would do next, this time he had to interfere. Sara herself could see the outcome as well, she had to move away before Orga decided to destroy the guild, She back flipped and ran out of the guild hall and ran as far away as she could and managed to make it to the nearest forest. Orga ran behind her, Sting and Rogue followed. Orga skidded into a halt as he saw the water mage high up in the sky.

"Sheesh what a jumpy cunt, wait till she gets a taste of this" Orga mused before unleashing his wrath on her.

"Lightning God's bellow" Orga roared.

"Water God's bellow" Sara countered.

"White dragon roar" Sting defended.

"Shadow dragon roar" Rogue prevented.

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu interfered.

The explosion was colossal, the ground shook as if a massive earthquake took place. A big chunk of a of ground was missing. Everyone was slight wobbly and shaken up due to the turmoil and the massive amount of magic. Sting and Rogue turned to face their newly arrived guest. There stood Natsu Dragneel with a rather happy smile.

"Yo! Sting, Rogue! Been long." He said as he extended an arm to them. Sting smirked and grabbed it. It's not every day his favorite person came to visit him.

"Natsu! Lucy! What brings you here?" Sting asked as he looked at the fire dragon slayer and his mate. Happy and Lucy both smiled and waved at them. Yukino who was being carried by lector and followed by Sting came to inspect the outcome.

"Is anybody hurt?" As soon as Lector put her down on the ground, Yukino shouted as she ran towards them. The exceeds were the main reason why there was no silence. Each of them thrilled to see each other. Sting and Rogue were deep in discussion with Natsu, who suggested that they could talk somewhere else, somewhere a little more private.

Lucy and Yukino both engulfed in a warm hug, were also happy to see each other after such a long time but the only ones left out were the God slayers but soon enough Rufus started chiding the thunder god slayer about his brutal defeat. Orga immediately started to stand up for himself with his bullshit excuses.

Suddenly it hit her, she was all alone again. Like most of her days spent. She didn't belong here or anywhere. So she had to run. Without a word she stood up and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I did it! I posted it! yaaay!  
Anyway thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this story. I'm hoping you'll stick with me to the end of their adventure. I can't thank all the people that reviewed, favorited and followed. **You guys are amazing.**  
I'm halfway done with chapter six and I'll upload it soon. I also had made an april fools day crack chapter but *sigh* I was too late...Oh well if you want me to upload it I'll do it.  
I also noticed that I created a huge plot hole by mentioning Minerva chapter two, since the story advances from post grand magic games and pre tartaros, there really isn't a chance for Minerva to be present. I really apologize for that stupid mistake but I hope people will still read on. I also am really shitty at describing clothes so I made a polyvore outfit for a better visual the link will be listed bellow.

 **Till then...Follow, Favorite and Review.**

fairy_tail_outfit/set?id=195097992


	6. Strangers

After her fight with the thunder god slayer and the outcome of the battle which ended a heart warming reunion for everyone else other than her. She didn't waste a minute to walk away from the cheerful environment. This time she had made up her mind, she should have never sought help from others instead she should have slaughtered those who were trying to harm her but her feelings had got the best of herself. The gods had spoken to her at the night of the terrible assault on her. They laughed at her pathetic endeavor to protect herself. Each of them asking her to release one of them so they can show her enemies that none of them would have a breath of life left in them. As tempting as the offer sounded the price that had to be paid in return was going to be very heavy. Was this power? or was it just a terrible curse? she asked herself.

She walked deeper and deeper into the forest without any fear or doubt. She had teleported half of the way and had to walk the rest because she was running low on magic. Truthfully, all the emotions that should've been bothering her wasn't present in her mind which was some what disturbing. The only thing that kept annoying her was her cloak often getting tangled in branches and barks causing her to almost trip and fall. The cloak had been passed down to her family for generations, one might call it a family heirloom. The material was heavy it was specially made to conceal your magic power and scent from anyone, that would mean even dragon slayers wouldn't have much luck if they tried sniffing her out. Such impressive magical objects were present in the Alkaev residence.

She came to a halt when she realized that she had made it to the edge of the town. She must have walked miles and managed without any food but had to stop near a small pool for fresh water. Well then I guess there's no helping it she thought as she made her way towards the nearest bar that she could find once she started walking around the town. She looked calm and steady on the outside but internally she was freaking out, she stopped in front of a bar before stepping in she took a sharp intake of air and walked in. What if they follow her here and forced her to go with them. She shook off her thoughts and took off her cloak and walked to the counter and immediately ordered a strong drink for herself.

* * *

Natsu smiled broadly at Sting and Rogue as he looked at the two of them after he interrupted the fight between the two god slayers.

"It's good to see you guys. I'm starved. Let's go inside we got a lot of catching up to do."

Natsu announced while shoving an arm around sting, forgetting the real reason for his arrival as they started walking back to the guild.

"So, what brings you here"

Sting said while he put an arm around Natsu who was chowing down food that Yukino had prepared for them. Lucy was deep in conversation with Yukino when she suddenly stood up.

"Hold on. Where's the other girl"

Lucy asked scanning the guild with full concentration only to see no sign of her. Sting narrowed his eyes and looked around to not find her either. He was a little worried, where did she go and why was fairy tail looking for her. He remembered the last words she had uttered before she had passed out on the night that she was assaulted. So despite their friendship Sting decided to take on the matter with precaution.

"Sara?"

he asked looking at Lucy.

"I didn't see her come back to the guild with us, I'll go check if she's in the infirmary"

Yukino whispered with a worried look on her face.

"Who's Sara?"

Natsu interjected while his face was stuffed with food.

"We're looking for the girl that was fighting Orga."

Lucy said slowly.

"Master has given us a mission to find her and bring her back safely to the guild. We were following Natsu's nasal instincts when it brought us here. Erza and Gray are in the next town looking for her."

she explained the reason of their arrival to the members of Sabertooth as they were huddled in one table in a corner.

"What's fairy tails business with her anyway?"

Rogue asked Lucy who looked a little guilty. She avoided their gaze and looked away.

"Well the thing is…..."

she trailed away before twiddling with her thumbs. Natsu gulped down the food and burped loudly before putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder and offering her a reassuring smile.

"She's Cana's sister and as much as gramps tells me. She's gonna be one of the newest S class recruits of fairy tail. I can't wait to fight her and see her lose."

Natsu kept rambling on about how he was gonna make all of the S class mages in his guild eat dirt.

"Hold on a second, what do you mean by S class recruit?"

Sting interrupted Natsu.

"No. What. No. She's joining Sabertooth"

Sting declared as he slammed his hands on the table.

"We found her in the rain, they had beaten the crap out of her. Those scumbags were about to do things that were much worse"

Sting said grimly as he looked away from all of them. Lucy and Natsu looked shocked.

"That's why the master requested all of us to…"

Lucy whispered to herself. She looked visibly upset, she didn't need to hear any more from Sting, the entire scenario was painful enough.

"We reached her before anything could happen thanks to Lecture and Frosch. They were both very upset and they kept wanting to go out said that they were having a bad feeling. They led us directly to her."

Sting added as he clenched his jaw and looked at his friend. Natsu's face broke into a grin.

"Thanks you guys, we owe you one. That's why we came to get her to come home with us to fairy tail"

Natsu said with a childish grin followed by Lucy and happy nodding in agreement but Sting wasn't going to let her go, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but if you want to take her to your guild then you're gonna have to go through me"

Sting said looking dead into Natsu's eyes.

"I shall fight alongside Sting"

Rogue said quietly before stepping forward followed by Rufus. Just then Yukino dashed into the room and started heaving trying to catch her breath.

"Sara's not in your room Sting, she's not in the infirmary or anywhere"

she managed to huff out. Stings eyes widened in shock. Where could she have gone and did she actually leave? Natsu looked at Sting before he started to walk towards him.

"Sting, you turned everything around and made this a great guild. I'd always be up for a fight but we gotta go find that girl cause gramps is waiting on us. We promise to bring her back but we owe you a big one for taking such great care of her. We're indebted to you"

Natsu said with a sincere smile as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Lucy and Rogue both smiled at his words as well, Sting couldn't help but smile sadly. If she did want to leave then maybe it's for the best he thought before giving Natsu a fist bump and following them outside to bid them goodbye.

* * *

Erza and Gray were looking for a girl in the town of Hargeon. They had spent hours searching for the girl in different taverns, inns, any sort of guest house, practically everywhere. They were out on a wild goose chase because the main man had bailed since he was coming down with an episode of motion sickness.

After they came out of the same bar for the 3rd time. Gray lost his shit.

"What the fuck was Natsu thinking getting off in a random train stop just because he felt sick!"

Gray yelled as he threw his arms in the air without Natsu's nose, they were sitting ducks. Erza was in a rather good mood considering she tried 58 flavors of cake which was a great opportunity and experience for her part. Gray continued sulking in a corner before Erza suggested to walk into another cake shop and started dragging him along by thee hair until they saw a familiar face amongst the crowd.

Laxus.

* * *

"Mmmmmm time for me to take a nice hot bath"

Evergreen stretched and mused as the thunder legion was walking back to their inn after receiving the reward from the client. Bickslow laughed and juggled his dolls in excitement as they were too finally ready to sleep. Freed instead looked at Laxus who was brooding as usual.

"I'm gonna go get a drink"

Laxus announced, looking around the town in search for a nice place, most of them however did not offer much.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

Laxus asked continuing to look around and paying no mind as Evergreen repeated about how she was going to have a hot bath, Bickslow was gonna jerk off, freed however questioned Laxus in whether he could join him catching Laxus' attention as he looked at the green haired man in the eye.

"No"

Leaving a rather disappointed Freed, he sighed in defeat. Guess he did have to share about his agenda to his team.

"If it was any other day then I would have said yes but not today"

Laxus said casually before avoiding his teammates questions and gaze. They probably get what he wants, a man like him does have needs.

"What do you have in mind Laxus"

Evergreen teased the blond man with a rather suggestive wink causing him to smirk and start walking towards the other way.

"I'll see you guys later"

he called over his shoulder before waving and then shoving his hands inside his pocket. Let's see where do we go. Laxus walked towards the central area of the city and suddenly came to a halt as he saw scarlet haired girl dragging a jet black haired boy by the hair. Fancy seeing them here, Laxus mused before going over to greet them.

"Laxus"

Erza says with a nod causing the blond to smile.

"What brings the two of you here business or pleasure"

he asked rather lazily with a sly smile.

"Well Jell- I mean Mystogan isn't here"

Erza was red faced as she corrected herself, trying not to reveal her lovers identity but failing miserably meanwhile leaving Gray who was crying a river of tears at her brutal rejection.

"The liquid stalker doesn't seem to be around either"

Laxus remarked as the blue haired water mage was nowhere to be found by Grays side.

"She's at fairy tail"

Hopefully.

Gray thought miserably.

"Master said you'd be back tomorrow. He has a job waiting for you"

Erza continues on as Laxus nods.

"Yeah gramps got a hold on me the day before and asked me to come back as soon as possible, said there was a mission that needed to be handled immediately. It's apparently from a very high ranked family."

Erza nods at his words this time reassuring him that he got it right. Laxus momentarily thought about going home immediately but soon tossed the idea out of his head because he needed his sweet relief as well and besides he finished the mission four days early so he is going to get his well deserved time off.

"What are you two doing here though"

Laxus asks seriously before he crosses both of his arms across his chest.

"The last lead we had according to our client was that she was in Hargeon earlier this week so we were looking around for her. Natsu and Lucy were supposed to be here too but they got sidetracked"

Erza said slowly while looking at the blond man who heaved a sigh.

"Okay, give me physical details about the person. I'll keep a lookout and how was Natsu going to help? Was he going to sniff her out, then you should have a sample of her scent"

Laxus asked the two of them receiving a nod in response.

Erza handed him a piece of blue fabric, Laxus brought the silky material towards his nose. The scent overwhelmed him, the sweet smell of her soft skin rippling against the fabric somehow made feel dizzy and the thought of peeling the fabric off her naked body somehow enticed him and he had no idea what this person looked like. He quickly shoved the fabric away and recovered so that his comrades wouldn't notice. He looked at them and shook his head, their faces dropped a little.

"So the description"

Laxus asked again.

"Oh! Ye high, very small, big cans, nice waist, cute butt"

Gray stated each of the terms by using his hand to demonstrate the sizes and he would have continued on doing so before Erza stopped him with a cough and a rather hard pat on the back.

"This is why you aren't S class"

Laxus commented while rolling his eyes and turned to look at Erza instead.

"Female, Possibly aged 19 or 20, Dark brown hair, mid length, brown eyes, tan skin, 5'2 not any shorter, seen to be wearing a cloak but dressed in normal attire. Keep the clothing with you, it's no use to us since Natsu isn't here. Laxus, master said to approach the client with caution and not to force her. He asked us to not engage in combat or attempt to subdue her at any point. He also said that we should keep our identity as a member of fairy tail confidential because she might not react well to it."

Suddenly it hit Laxus. After Cana had lost her shit at her new found half sister, the subject of protecting the girl who was being hunted by a dark guild was more important to the master than anything else and it would only make sense why their identities must be a secret.

"Hold on, is this about Cana's sister?" he asked, Gray nodded.

"He didn't tell us much but he did ask us not to fight her and to bring her back safely"

Gray reminded him again, Laxus looked at them momentarily and nodded in acknowledgement at their words. Laxus however had the sudden urge to mess with Erza before he left.

"Lastly, show me"

he says looking at Erza who caught on to what he meant immediately. She looked down, a little embarrassed but he knew Erza was a brave soul and as predicted Erza pulled through, she cupped her hands in front of her chest with ease because she had her armor on to show him the size of the girls breasts. From her demonstration she was a well endowed young woman. Laxus smiled waved them goodbye and walked into the first bar he could find, he needed alcohol in his system and he needed the company of a woman. Laxus sat on one of the bar stools in front of the bar before ordering a drink for himself. He heard squeals and yelps of women as they ogled at him religiously. He turned around to look at them with a rather stern expression only for the noises to get louder. Laxus huffed and downed his drink in one swig before asking for another one.

After a solid hour he finally drowned out the noise and examined each girl that was present. There were six. He found himself looking back and forth at his choices none of which really called out to him. Maybe he should just call it a night. He turned back around to face the bar and ordered himself one last beer before he would pay and leave. Laxus heard the tavern door open and close he could hear footsteps moving closer to him, he heard the seat next to him move, followed by shuffling of clothes when the same sweet familiar air hit his nose. Laxus stared at the petite young woman next to him. Dark brown hair parted down the middle, it was straight from the scalp till her visible collarbones and started make soft waves near the end which was below her shoulder. Her skin looked as if it was soft and buttery smooth, her complexion was olive toned but in the warmer side she appeared to have a healthy glow. Her features were sharp and very prominent from the looks of what Laxus could see in a few minutes before she dipped her head down and refused to make eye contact. She had large breasts and a very nice body. Laxus took a sharp intake of air before pacing himself. He couldn't notice much because she quickly sat down and tried to blend in with the crowd, Laxus kept looking at her through the corner of his eyes. He watched her drink endlessly much similarly to the potential alcoholic back in his guild. They didn't look that similar once you adjust to each of them. They didn't even smell similar. Her scent was just enough to overpower Laxus and make him feel dizzy. He could almost swirls of air coming off of her skin as he drew each breath. A smile replaced Laxus' feature. Petrichor and cocoa butter, that's exactly what she smells like. Laxus played different visuals on his mind, most of the scenarios either of them fighting tooth and nail and him coming out as the Victor or her mewling his name in pleasure. Laxus almost physically punched himself. She's a client, well not his client directly but fairy tail was his guild after all.

He continued drinking and occasionally dropping his gaze at the dark haired mage. Come to think of it, there was no evidence of magic within her. No matter how much of a skilled wizard you can't mask you magical energy completely, unless. She either has very low magic to begin with or she's putting in a lot of effort to dim her magic.

* * *

Sara was sitting in a local bar, there were a few people present here but internally she was freaking out what if people follow her here and forced her to go with them. There were more girls in the bar squealing at something instead of drunk pervy men slurring and cursing. Almost an hour passes and she's fairly tipsy with her head resting on the table lost in her own thoughts, suddenly the bar maid asks if the drinks should stop coming to which she shakes her head with a negative response, the bar maid apologizes and pours her another drink.

There was a loud cough right next to her. Her heart almost missed a beat as she finally looked at the rather gigantic man sitting next to her. His blonde hair was slicked back with a bunch of strand in different directions, his jaw line looked as it could cut glass and to put him in a correct string of words that would describe what he looked like from another persons eyes would be utterly futile. The most noticeable feature were his well toned muscles and his arms which themselves were huge, his shoulders were broad. He was a very handsome man. But what made him so attractive was the lightning shaped scar on his right eye . He was wearing a purple shirt with a large coat with fur trimming around the neck and sleeves edges which was draped over his shoulders like a cape. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes and due to her amazing luck he caught her staring at him, causing her to panic and look away instantly, she gulped down the rest of the drink and ordered another, what amused her was a small smile that had replaced his grim features instead. They didn't speak until their drinks had been served.

"So, you look new around here"

he stated with his deep sarcastic tone while taking a dip of his drink. She laughed nonchalantly and looked him in the eyes. For the first time she noticed that he had gorgeous orange eyes. It took her a solid minute to realize that she was staring at him with so much concentration but to her surprise he was looking down at her with the similar attention while sitting, he must be one tall guy.

"Yes I'm new here but why and what gave it away"

she admitted rather sheepishly but not breaking the eye contact. He smiled.

"Someone like you in a gnarly bar like this don't go hand in hand"

This caused her to laugh and look away

"Someone like me? Who do you think I am?"

this time he smirked at her response.

"That cloak you were under I couldn't smell you till you took it off"

he started by pointing towards the material hung on the chair

"You wouldn't happen to own something like that if you were just a nobody"

he replied downing the last of his drink and ushered the bar maid for another one. Sara cocked her eyebrows at him. Another dragon slayer.

"Aaaaaah I see a fortune teller"

she mused sarcastically as she sipped on her drink causing him to laugh now and shake his head in response.

"No not a fortune teller no. I'm just a humble man making assumptions"

he said looking down at her suggestively with a dirty smirk. She now knew where this was going and asked herself. Why the fuck not.

"The name's Laxus by the way"

he says while looking down at her as flashing a rather charming yet arrogant smile. It takes her a minute to register his straight forward behavior and introduction, she looks up at him and studies his face for another minute before a smile brightens lights up her own face and she says

"I'm Sara"

Author's note:

Hey guys I updated. The story is taking a turn. What the fuck is happening. I'm sorry for updating after ages but I kinda lost my password but I've found it again so that's good. Favorite, review and follow


End file.
